Emily Briggs
History Emily Briggs: 1985 - 2006 Emilia Davis was a quiet, mousy girl who had a subdued life in rural Iowa. Right out of high school, Emily moved to New Jersey with her older boyfriend Greg. The two got married and settled in Blüdhaven. Greg was an accountant and when city life turned turned out to be more costly than anticipated, Greg got Emily a job working as a bank teller. The job panned out well for Emily due to her out-of-state accent and her wholesome sweetness that endeared her to many of the customers, but those were not the qualities that interested a particular client. Every month, on the third Friday, a client by the name of Roderick would visit the bank before closing and arrive on clockwork. By special request with the bank manager, Roderick had requested Emily to be the teller to handle his business. This lasted for close to a year, until one evening when Roderick did not show. Emily waited close to an hour to accommodate the important customer but when he was a no-show, she began to walk home. She made it just a few blocks before Roderick grabbed her. Waking up in a basement with a bite mark, Emily's head swam with strange sensations. Roderick arrived soon after she woke and commented at her subdued she was, even when afflicted with the "mad hunger". Confused, Emily asked him what he meant and he explained that he was a vampire who had chosen Emily to inherit his dark gift because she had immense psychic potential that was nearly completely untapped. Roderick explained that with his help she could become the most powerful vampire he had ever seen, possibly even more powerful than the likes of Dala du Bois, Niccolai Tepes, or Mary Seward. Roderick further went on to explain he was the master vampire of a vampire cabal or pack known as Abyssia and soon he would take her to the old country to reunite with his pack. Roderick allowed Emily to drink the first meal of her new life from his own veins. She protested at first, having always grown faint at the sight of blood, but once she tasted it that instinct left her forever and she drank deep. The next night, Roderick took Emily to feed at a night club. Roderick tried to teach her restraint, but of the eight people she fed on, with Roderick's help, one passed out and had to be rushed to the hospital shortly after she fed on him. Roderick explained that this was actually a promising start for a vampire, but the experience mortified Emily and the next morning when Roderick turned in for his slumber, Emily ran home. She begged Greg to run away with her, but Greg insisted she calm down and explain what was happening. But as she was in the midst of telling the story, an angry Roderick showed up and threatened to drain Greg in front of her. Unable to act against her master in such close proximity, Emily instead asked that Greg be compelled to believe she had left him. If Roderick would do that, she would go willingly with him to the old country and do whatever he asked. All he had to do was not hurt Greg. Roderick agreed to these terms and left Greg in a telepathically-induced stupor. Within a few days, Emily was taken to Markovia to meet her pack-mates in Abyssia.Oracle Files: Emily Briggs (1/2) Looker: 2006 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * She briefly dated John Constantine. The poor taste of John's blood was a dealbreaker for her.The Early Adventures of John Constantine Notes * Her maiden name is based on one of her creators, Alan Davis. * Her hero costume is a nod to National Comics: Looker #1. * Her Oracle File mentions other vampires: ** Niccolai Tepes is the Mad Monk. *** In Earth-27 Niccolai Tepes is a composite character with Simon Hurt. ** Dala Du Bois is the Mad Monk's ally. ** Mary Seward is Queen of Blood. * Her birth date is a nod to her first appearance: Batman and the Outsiders #25, September, 1985. Links and References * Appearances of Emily Briggs * Character Gallery: Emily Briggs Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Members Category:Galaxy Broadcasting System Members Category:Vampire Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Americans Category:Blüdhavener Category:Divorced Characters Category:Abyssia Members Category:Red Hair Category:Female Characters Category:John Constantine's Love Interests Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality